


Please Don't Ever Leave Me

by rosarymic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Grillby, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sansby, Mentions of Sans' dad, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans Feels Resets, Sans Has Issues, Some Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: A skeleton and a fire elemental; who knew they'd a thing for one another?The couple decided to take stargazing a try after they've settled in.Though, sometimes when the past hits the skeleton all so sudden and hard, his fire elemental spouse came to the rescue.Especially when it's about his dreadful issues.





	Please Don't Ever Leave Me

 

 

> _“heh. i don’t know, grillbz. what do you see in me? i’m not that special or anything … what do you see in this lazy skeleton that you love so much? just what? heh. but i guess i won’t be getting that answer soon. oh well. i … uh, gotta go. goodbye, g.”_

 

  

* * *

 

The two monsters were in a peaceful silent. Eyes all on the beautiful twinkling marvelous gases painted in the night sky. None dared to speak for the silent was so peaceful that they both didn’t feel the need to break it.

 

That was until a certain skeleton decided to break it first.

 

“it sure is beautiful, huh?” Stargazing had always been the skeleton’s main thing to check off on his To-Do list once he was at the surface. It wasn’t just because he was a total sci-fi geek but also since the beautiful unlimited dark night sky intrigued him much more than the crystal stones that represented the beautiful lighting thing in the underground.

 

It just gave him more of a sense of ‘Wow’ when he first saw them from his whole skeletal life.

 

“It sure is, Sans …” The fire elemental beside him muttered, fiery orbs gazing nature’s beauty with none stop amazement especially with the certain skeleton beside him. Luck was in his grasp that he could go with his beautiful skeletal honey bunny since he had the day off or else he would miss out on a lot of things.

 

Especially what a beauty his beloved was under the moonlight and his curiosity.

 

The skeleton; or Sans per say, hummed, tearing his sight off of nature’s beauty and shifted to the beautiful fire elemental beside him. He didn’t know why or how he got this gorgeous monster to go out with him; less likely marry him but here they were, sitting on their picnic blanket at a hill, staring the beauty nature had made perfectly with never ending love blossoming in themselves ever since they’ve first started feeling this way.

 

The skeleton monster never imagined this to happen to himself, likely after he first discovered the existence of resets, time travellers and everything of time that would make anyone go insane if they knew how much he did. Except now it did happen and God, how amazing it felt to finally get ahold of himself and know tomorrow will happen no matter what.

 

It was so good to have time going forward and never back—at least he hoped for that to continue on. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust the kid but he just … he was scared. So scared of losing all these precious memories and people he treasured so dearly. He was scared that one day he’ll wake up and everything he had up to now was gone.

 

Everyone he so dearly cherished was back in the underground; all with their problems and uncertainties, hoping for a way out to the surface even when the skeleton knew they had— _or at least little flashbacks_ —they’ve had been on the surface; enjoying their new lives until a certain someone decided they were bored and resetted.

 

Those frustrating times when they’ve been living well for a few months and suddenly Sans woke up to his old bedroom in Snowdin again; bitter by the shattered reality he had to treat as a mere dream or little flashback. Even if he didn’t really know whether it was a reset or dream or even a flashback, he somewhat had a gut feeling.

 

A gut feeling that twisted his stomach in knots when a reset happened and truly, it was horrible.

 

The skeleton monster didn’t even notice his whitelight eyes dimmed, his thoughts were now gripping him back into the hell hole he tried his best to forget the second he made a promise with the kid about their resets; no resets were to be made no matter what happens unless it was urgent or automatic.

 

“ …. Sans?” The soft touch on his shoulder managed to jolt the skeletal monster back to reality. His whitelight eyes flickered, as the sudden realisation that he’d been staring Grillby for some time and let his thoughts consumed him hit him hard.

 

 _Had Grillby noticed?_ He thought to himself before literally mind scowling. _Of course he’d noticed you idiot_! He scolded himself, a sigh escaped his lips as the fire elemental rubbed circles on his back.

 

 _How did he get so_ **_lucky_ ** _again?_

 

“Sans … What’s the matter?” There was no ‘are you okay?’ between them much anymore. Ever since Grillby found out about the resets and his deteriorating mental health, the flame monster rarely asked the typical question and eventually asked questions that would get them both talking about their individual problems.

 

Sans didn’t utter a word, simply scooting a little closer to his beloved, leaning in and laid his skull on his partner’s flaming shoulders. This was mainly what he did when his horrid thoughts of the past resurfaced and haunted him. It wasn’t much of a comfort from others’ eyes but to him, this was just perfect. The warmth from their contact and the bright orange crackling flames of Grillby’s were comforting for him and he didn’t need anyone else’s sayings to tell him otherwise.

 

Grillby shook his head, a soft sigh escaped his mouth before it ghosted over the skeleton’s skull and planted a soft chaste kiss on it while he still rubbed circles on his back.

 

He wanted to badly know what his beloved was thinking but at the same time, he knew better than be pushy. He knew better from his last attempt to push Sans on telling him and God, that wasn’t a pleasant experience.

 

* * *

 

 _“i’m telling ya’ grillby … it’s nothin’! so_ **_stop_ ** _asking me about that shit!”  The skeleton was on his feet, yelling. He knew it wasn’t appropriate to argue here since they were in public; Grillby’s bar even and he didn’t want to humiliate his boyfriend any further than he had already been by dating someone like him._

 

_But he couldn’t help himself._

 

_The sheer rage frothing inside was just too much to keep that he accidentally spilled them all and he hated himself so much for doing that._

 

_Grillby just stood there, shocked for the first few seconds from his beloved’s shout but it died down the moment a burst of sudden rage greeted his insides._

 

**_PANG!_ **

 

_“Sans!” The whole bar became silent when the calm bartender they all knew slammed his fiery hands furiously on the counter before he hissed his partner’s name. They supposed this wasn’t a normal issue discussed by the two lovers and from the looks of it, they knew it was a strong one._

 

 _Sans froze in his feet, shocked beyond his core. Grillby never and he meant_ **_NEVER_ ** _yelled before; especially to him. Still, the boiling rage clouded his better judgement._

 

_“what do you want from me?! i told you it’s nothing!” A sneer crossed the bartender’s lips._

 

 _“_ **_Liar_ ** _… You’re a great liar, aren’t you, Sans?! Lying to me when you can’t tell me the whole damn truth … I never knew what I saw in you in the first place!” Grillby stood in shock, for the second time as soon as those words escaped his lips. He was at a lost for how it even escaped his lips, guilt already seeping in as his eyes laid on the hurt in Sans’ eye sockets._

 

_If only he could take it all back._

 

_But of course, Sans being Sans, the skeleton simply shrugged and let out a bitter chuckle. The frothing rage had now died down to a searing breaking heart._

 

_“heh. i don’t know, grillbz. what do you see in me? i’m not that special or anything … what do you see in this lazy skeleton that you love so much? just what? heh. but i guess i won’t be getting that answer soon. oh well. i … uh, gotta go. goodbye, g.” He let the permanent grin lacing his mouth widened a bit before he turned, pink slippers slowly padding away, trying his best to ignore the other patrons’ stares._

 

_Why did his stupid self had to create a scene? Urgh._

 

_His senses spiked, sharp ears detecting his lover’s tapping shoes getting closer; as if he was coming at him. Quickly, a wall of blue and white bones alike shot from the ground and surrounded him. He didn’t want the fire elemental to be near him right now and was damned serious about it._

 

_His eye sockets dimmed, shifting his gaze to the one he loved so dearly that was just a few centimeters away from the wall of bones. So he was right._

 

 _“_ **_D o n ‘ t._ ** _”  He warned, no longer holding the same old low voice but instead, a much deeper and serious one. Grillby silently recoiled his hand and just watched as Sans huffed and walked out of the bar._

 

_Oh God. What did he just do?_

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby repressed the wanting to shiver from the memory.

 

It took weeks—no, **MONTHS** for them to be comfortable with the other and talk regularly. Before that, the two acted like strangers and didn’t even bother to stay up to date with the other’s life like they used to.

 

Hell, Sans wasn’t even going to the fire elemental’s bar anymore.

 

It was like a miracle to the fire elemental though when he finally saw the familiar skeleton walking in and like he usually would, sat on his unseated seat.

 

Still, things were as tense as it could be especially since as much as Sans did talk with him, it was no more than an order before a sort of awkward silence settled between them and the skeleton just ate.

 

Grillby first didn’t mind, telling himself that maybe within time his honey bunny would start talking regularly like how they used to talk but after Sans’ third silent meal, he couldn’t take the damned awkwardness between them anymore and decided for his sanity’s sake, he would talk to Sans about it.

 

And boy, was he grateful he did since a month followed and they were starting to give each other silent winks whenever while the bartender was working. Plus, he’d been called over just for the skeleton to give him a small loving whisper and little notes.

 

It was just when they first started dating all over again and bartender was falling head over heels for the skeleton every passing second.

 

“grillbz … i ...i’m sorry … i ruined our night out with my crap again …” Grillby sighed, Sans’ apology snapped him out of the old memory as he shook his head and leaned in, planting his lips near the small skeleton’s temple.

 

“No … you didn’t, Sans. It’s alright … Just …, “ He paused. He truly wanted to know this but part of him told him it was a bad idea. His partner was already breaking down and the least he wanted to do was worsen it but … the other part of him was screaming for answers after all these years.

 

After a fair amount of silence, he decided that between his rationality and curiosity, he shamely chose to quench his thirst for answers.

 

He’s really going to regret this.

 

Sans had a confused look, eye sockets now locked onto his beloved’s fiery eyes as he silently waited for the bartender to continue on.

 

“Just ... let it all out, okay?” He can’t. He can’t **BEAR** ruining his lover’s mood much more with his killing curiosity. He just couldn’t do that. Though, deep down he knew Sans didn’t believe in what he told him one bit.

 

And he was damned right as Sans didn’t make a move and just stared him still, a certain suspicious look was given.

 

“grillbz … don’t lie to me. i know you’re covering up so come on, just spill it.” The fire elemental heaved a heavy sigh again, straightening his posture after he pulled away from their warm hug.

 

Just spit it out.

 

“Sans … you remembered the big fight we had at the bar way back then?” The fire elemental wasn’t surprised to see a tense look on the skeleton’s face, a short nod and hum came after.

 

“yeah … of course i do. it’s the one thing i still remember clear as day. why? what’s up, buddy?” crackling fire hand reached out to a skeletal boney ones, intertwining them.

 

“I … Can you tell me now? You know … the scar on your spine ...” He asked softly, before the grip tightened.

 

“grillbz … we’ve talked about this … i told you … it’s ....,” Sans paused, shoulders sagged.

 

“it’s nothing …” But the thing was, it was something and the bartender knew. He **_KNEW_ ** there was something and he desperately wanted to know.

 

“Sans … Please … Please tell me. I … I know this was the reason we … we fought in the first place and also since I’ve had pushed you but I really wanted to know how you … How you had that scar … I … I just ….” Grillby wasn’t fully sure of himself why he wanted to know this little piece of information but he really just wanted to.

 

Silence hanged in the air between the two; not particularly tense but not so pleasant either. Just some sort of silence. Neither of the two moved or anything until the skeleton monster shifted, turning his body to the other.

 

“do you remember when we planned our wedding and … and i told you i didn’t have anyone but paps?” The fire elemental nodded. Of course he remembered. It was during an important moment in his life and Sans. How could he forget?

 

Sans smiled.

 

“well … i actually did have a family after … uh, the war. well, sorta at least.” Sans sighed, glancing Grillby before he resumed.

 

“back after dad died and almost everyone of us were relentlessly slaughtered in the war, me and paps had to kinda go to an orphanage. i didn’t want to ‘cause i was afraid they’d take paps away but i didn’t have a say in that since i was a kid and uh, wasn’t old enough to take legal charge for paps. so, me and paps were sent there.” Sans sighed, the memory of how terrified and devastating he was from those events in life resurfaced.

 

Grillby said nothing but took his partner’s hand and warmed it up a bit.

 

“Was it … that bad?” He softly asked to which the skeleton shook his head.

 

“not really … just that i was still kinda mourning and uh, scared for us but hey, whether i liked it at the time, i knew i had to just accept it and turned out it wasn’t all but. just that sometimes it gets annoying when the kids would tell paps to back off because of bubbly he was as a babybones. urgh.”

 

“but anyway …” Sans shifted to the stars looming above.

 

“i think it was … a year or two after when me and paps suddenly were told someone wanted to adopt us; both of us. i … kinda didn’t expect to have a new home but i got one and with paps. surely it would amazing, right? well … it actually was for a few months until …” Sans took a deep breath while Grillby watched him intensely.

 

“until i found out his beast side. i mean don’t get me wrong. the guy and his wife was pretty .. sweet to us. hell, we’ve even called them mom and dad just ‘cause how sweet and caring they were towards us but … turns out the sweet stuff couldn’t be the same for them.”

 

“i was chilling in my room, sleeping late like the usual when i heard grunts downstairs and people talking. heh. i already who it was.”

 

“Your dad?” The skeleton nodded.

 

“yup. that old man was always drinking for some reason and would come home wasted as hell like there was no tomorrow. but uh, this time it was kinda different. there were sudden screams. any other good day, i would’ve shrugged it off and told myself they were probably fighting; basic couple stuff but somehow i couldn’t just do that on that day so uh, i went out to check it.”

 

“and what i saw was … a thing no one should ever have seen. let alone a child. i saw the guy shaking his wife before literally taking his belt and started beating the hell out of her, telling her to mind her own business and told her how useless she was and stuff like that.” Sans sighed.

 

“and the thing is … i wanted to stop him. i wanted him to stop doing that to someone me and paps loved as a mother figure and so … i did. i didn’t know what i was even thinking by running straight beside his wife and pushed her away.”

 

“given how drunk he was, he didn’t even realized he was hitting me until she shouted him to stop hurting their son and i guess, that’s when he literally took a chance to see me.”

 

“..... What happened when he knew?”

 

“what? that it was me?” Grillby nodded.

 

“oh, he froze. literally. he froze in his spot right there and there and wanted to apologize but the damage had been done and god, i remember how painful my back was. i guess that’s where i got the scar.” Sans shook his head.

 

“i didn’t stay though. the moment he stopped and tried to kinda apologize was the moment i teleported to paps’ room, grabbed him and just ran off, never turning back.” The skeleton huffed.

 

“glad i never did though. i just couldn’t handle anymore issues on my plate so we escaped. never seen them again ever since that. i kinda wanted to invite them to our wedding but heh, i couldn’t. not that i forgot their place but uh, i didn’t have the guts to meet them face-to-face so yeah.”

 

Sans looked away, shoulders sagged while his temples throbbed from the sudden tiredness he felt. Guess relieving the past would be tiring as someone once told him--which was his therapist actually and they were right.

 

Talking about the past, letting all the dusty heavy memories rewind in his mind again and felt the emotions contained in those little snippets of memories honestly was one of the most tired things he had to endure but God, he was glad he was getting better now.

 

He let out a soft groan though as the fire elemental’s fingers traced little circles on his back before they ran down along his spine and to his hip, diligently sending waves of heat and goodness. Damn, Grillby was good with him. He just knew the right spots to relax his tension.

 

How luckier could he be?

 

The pair didn’t mutter a word after; indulging through the silence. The night was still young. At least, it was to the pair but the fire elemental went ahead and checked his watch.

 

_12.30 AM_

 

Yeah, kind of young but at the same time, quite late. Oh well. They both had the day off for tomorrow so sleeping in shouldn’t be a problem for the duo.

 

Grillby hummed, as he turned to watch the ravishing sky and for a second, he tapped Sans’ shoulders.

 

“what?”

 

“There’s a shooting star …” Sans snickered.

 

“so? you want me to make a wish? grillby … you kno—” The fire monster sighed, wrapping his arms around the little skeleton’s small frame and planted his lips on his skull.

 

“Yes …” A chuckle escaped the skeleton’s mouth from the adorable gesture his spouse did, nodding before the two of them closed their eyes, deep into their wishful thinking as the star passed by, soaring through the midnight sky.

 

_I love you so much._

 

* * *

 

“well, ya’ know me … i’m pretty _bone_ tired!”

 

Grillby sighed in annoyance.

 

“Sans … no. Bed time … Please, no puns.” Sans pouted— _as much as he could_ —but shrugged and climbed onto their king sized bed after he changed into something more cozy and literally plopped his head onto the fluffy pillows.

 

“aww, you’re no fun, grillbz …” He muttered softly, getting a soft punch from the fire elemental, shifting to the side to see Sans’ smiling.

 

Grillby couldn’t resist smiling in return, wrapping one of his arm around the skeleton’s hip while the other pulled the duvet over them. He pulled the skeleton closer and nuzzled his forehead with his.

 

“Goodnight, Sans …” The usual bid of goodnight were given as the fire elemental closed his eyes, sleep taking control of his tired being.

 

Sans grinned.

 

“goodnight, grillbz.” He muttered back even if he was aware the fire elemental was already off sailing in his dreams. The skeleton sighed softly, his boney fingers gently caressed the sleeping fire’s cheeks. Their orange-reddish glow was just a beauty to Sans. He still didn’t know how on earth did he get a caring and marvelous spouse such as Grillby himself?

 

**_Ting! Ting!_ **

 

He turned his attention to their checkered deck clock, frowning. It was 2 AM and he still couldn’t find it in himself to sleep even if his body was yearning for it. I mean, he literally should be considering they got back around 1 then had some small talks and snacks until probably 1.30 before finally settling themselves to bed.

 

He should be absolutely limping and in the need of the said necessity and yet, his eyes refused to close and his mind wasn’t that different either; buzzing around with some small thoughts and past memories.

 

 _Urgh_.

 

The skeleton decided to snuggle closer, skull touching the fire elemental’s chest; trying … trying to get some sleep.

 

Then, he suddenly remembered his therapist’s advice—saying to ‘ _always imagine his happy place whenever either he couldn’t sleep or his motivation was near zero._ ’ The male sighed, closing his eyes, letting the warmth relaxed him as he tried to get himself into a sort of this fast dreaming state of his happy place.

 

_A place where he was sure nothing bad would happen … a place where Dad was still there with him and Paps … a place where he could finally lay his problematic past to rest and stop haunting him … a place where … where he was with his adorable spouse, enjoying the hell out of this world without him having to worry about the skeleton a lot …_

 

“a place where … i know you won’t ever disappear ....” The skeleton monster whispered, a sudden relaxation and tiredness crushed him, finally enabling himself to drown away in the abyss darkness.

 

Still, he woke up an hour later and sleepily checked his partner.

 

_Still there. Good. No resets._

 

He noted to himself, turning to the other side, letting Grillby’s arms engulfed him for a bit before intertwining their hands and accepted the darkness his mind offered, too tired to even process everything else.

 

_Please … don’t ever leave me and disappear._

 

_You’re my light that brightens every path I take._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I present to you ... a Sansby fanfic! Now, if you were wondering, yes. I do ship Sansby. A TON lot because to be honest, they'd be one of the cutest couple.
> 
> Also, please read and review! I would like to know what your thoughts on this fanfic or Sansby in general.
> 
> Alrighty. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
